


Just Friends

by GriffinThing



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: Kaito and Hakuba form an unpredicted friendship.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, as someone who is aro ace, as much as I enjoy romance fics, I really wanted more queerplatonic relationships and platonic kissing. Some of these things are my own feelings, so pardon if the characterization is a little off. I literally wrote this in like an hour and it’s currentl past midnight. So...  
> Anyways, I always enjoy reading any comments you have, so feel free to write them, or leave a kudos, and please tell me if you find any errors in the writing, I’m quite tired as I’m writing this, so I doubt that I didn’t miss some of them.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

Hakuba wasn’t quite sure how it started, his strange friendship with the magician, but- sometimes unfortunately and irrevocably- it had. Their conversations had evolved from petty disagreements to surprisingly witty and informed banter which the blonde couldn’t help but eagerly anticipate with each passing day. Eventually, Kaito became a sort of confidant; someone he could trust to not spread what he let out in some meaningless tangents he would go on, and to not judge him for his weaknesses when he was so mentally exhausted and bone-weary from some case that all he could do was collapse against the nearest surface and expel all of his emotions.

He would forever be thankful that he had someone he could trust without that overwhelming fear of being ostracized for his unusual preferences.

“I’m...” he paused, a nervous hesitance permeating his body and seeping into his voice. “I’m asexual,” he finally admitted, one day while they sat in his room, alone in the large house he lived in, save for Baaya who was preparing dinner for them. Looking back, he could admit he was terrified of losing his closest friend, but the weight which was lifted from his chest was immeasurable.

“Oh? Are you aro, too? Or just ace?” His classmate replied casually, attention barely pulled from the manga in his hands.

Undeniably thrown at the blasé response, he stuttered out and answer. “I- uh... I’m not sure, I’ve- never really thought about it, I just knew I wasn’t interested in... _that_ like other people I knew.”

The brunette hummed softly, before commenting, “Yeah, I’m sorta like that but, maybe the opposite. Like, people are pretty and all, but things like dates and romantic things never really stuck with me. Which has been really awkward sometimes, because my default is to flirt with people.”

The detective was left in a sort of stunned, contemplative stupor after this, pondering the other’s words.

The blonde was somewhat surprised when the topic itself wasn’t brought up again until almost months later.

“Ne, Saguru, do you wanna make out?”

The teen in question sputtered out nonsense, his cheeks flushing brilliantly.

“Why- why would you even-“

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable, but, like, I kinda wanna kiss someone, but _most_ people take it the wrong way.”

Hakuba sighed at his antics, one hand going to rub at his temple. “Kaito, I get that you have... _urges_ , but you _know_  that I’m not interested in s-“

“Nah, not that, just kissing. I do already know that. I’m not asking it to go anywhere, I just like kissing,” he explained nonchalantly, before an evil smirk took over his features. “Unless...” A cold dread settled into the pit of his stomach at that tone; one which could only mean trouble. “Unless maybe Sagu-chan hasn’t had his first kiss yet?” he jeered, leaning overly close into his personal space.

Hakuba rolled his eyes at the unexpectedly tame accusation.

“Of course I haven’t, even if I wanted to, they would expect more down the line eventually,” he huffed, pointedly looking away.

A small, almost wounded noise left his friend’s throat, before he felt those strong- despite being deceptively twig-like- arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Sagu-chan, that so terrible,” he whined, nuzzling into the detective’s neck softly. With a soothing touch, he tried to placate his seemingly distressed friend. “We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we,” the magician muttered, fluidly situating himself in the other teen’s lap, a mischievous grin spread wide across a face which was exceedingly close to his own.

Before any other words could escape him, soft lips pressed against his own, effectively displacing any thoughts in his head.

The smooth brush and petal softness occupied his mind as the kiss progressed, Kaito easily resting in his lap, fingers tangling into soft golden licks to gain more control in the situation. Unsure what else to do with them, the blonde let his hands rest on his friend’s surprisingly slim waist.

As the seconds and minutes ticked by, he was surprised that the intensity of the kiss itself hadn’t changed much, still slow and soft, but demanding all the same.

The fingers lightly tugging on his hair pleasantly stung, and he couldn’t help the contented noise which bubbles in his throat, prompting a smirk against his lips. The slight tugs increased in frequency.

Hakuba was content to stay in that position for a while, until suddenly a presence made itself known between them, almost unnoticeable until it could no longer be ignored, and he immediately tensed fearing the worst.

Kaito was quick to realize, and pulled away, confusion evident before he glanced down, an embarrassed chuckle leaving his throat.

“Oh, man. I didn’t realize I was so pent up,” he let out, a nervous laugh mixed in. “Sorry,” he said softly, climbing out of his friend’s lap. “Um, do you mind if I borrow your bathroom?”

The detective’s gaze shot up. “But- why- don’t you-“

“I mean, if you wanted to help me, that’d be cool, but I’m okay just quickly taking care of this. Like, I’m not going to _make_ you do something that makes you uncomfortable.”

With a laugh, the teen watched as his friend awkwardly waddled to the bathroom, a new weight lifted from his chest.


End file.
